Gray Skies
by Madman's Lullaby
Summary: "MadMan-kun has been kind enough to let Juvia give you the summary! In this story, Juvia has become Lyon-sama's bride! However, Juvia 's feelings for Gray-sama still cloud her heart. Rated M for Gajeel-kun & Juvia's 'French' Madman-kun reminds you that he does NOT own Fairy Tail. If he did, he would make Gray-sama marry Juvia!"


Juvia looked out to the calm sea and wondered how her life had become so turbulent. Standing on the beach with her bare feet at the water's edge, her heart sighs, "Gray-sama..."

Juvia had just made a promise that made sense in her mind, but not in her heart. Looking down at the wedding band on her finger, she was reminded of that fact. But Juvia Vastia didn't have a good ring to it.

Though she was Lyon's wife now, she always felt he was her second choice. Because of this, his efforts to woo her were usually met with cool indifference. Still, Lyon never wavered from his devotion to his 'Water Goddess.' Juvia knew it was unreasonable to feel so cold towards the ice-mage, especially since her first choice seemed to show no such interest in her. So when he proposed, she felt obligated to say 'yes.'

* * *

Her friends had been ecstatic about her engagement as they all considered Lyon to be quite dashing. "Looks like you bagged yourself a hottie!" Cana gushed drunkenly. "Not only that, but he's loyal and attentive," Lucy chimed. "I wish Natsu was like that sometimes! I mean, I love his boyish charm, but I hate his immaturity." The girls giggled at the paradox presented by the celestial mage. "Anyways," Lisanna spoke, "We're so happy for you, Juvi! I just know he'll be the perfect husband, and you, the perfect wife!" "Indeed," Erza added. "It is good to see that after all you've been through, you've finally found a worthy partner." The women all nodded in agreement. "Also, thank you for including us in your bridal party," Mira smiled brightly. "Yes, thank you so much!" Levy squealed happily. "We love you, Juvi-chan!" And one by one, her bride's maids embraced her: Lucy, Cana, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, and her maid of honor, Lisanna.

Indeed, everyone was high on the ice-mage from Lamia Scale. Hell, even Gajeel agreed to walk her down the aisle. "Hey, he treats you better than that stripper did," she recalled the words of the Iron Dragon Slayer. "And thanks for including the Shrimp in your bridal party. Means a lot to her, ya know." "Are you kidding? Juvia LOVES Levy-san!" smiled the water mage. "B-But only as a friend! Juvia is NOT your love rival!" she explained, waiving her hands nervously. "Juvia's heart belongs to Gra-"

"OI!" Gajeel roared, pointing at her angrily. "Don't you DARE say his name! I thought you were finally past that!" Putting his hands on her shoulders, Gajeel sighed, "Look... you're like a crazy sister to me so I'm gonna say this once: Forget that bitch-ass stripper! Remember how he strung you along only to break your heart?! And, guild-mate or not, I would've put him in the ground with the rest of the dirt if you didn't stop me! Now... you're getting married to a stand-up guy that worships the fuckin' ground you walk on! So get your head out of your ass and get on board!"

Teary-eyed, Juvia nodded. "Gajeel-kun is right. G-Gray-sama does n-n-not love Juvia. Lyon-sama is a good man and will treat Juvia like a princess." As the truth escaped her lips, Juvia wasn't so sure she was being honest with herself, let alone Gajeel.

* * *

There was no doubt she found Lyon to be a good man, but he was certainly no Gray. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't let go of her feelings for him. After all, it was Gray who stopped the rain. He had shown her a beauty in life that she had never known. From introducing her to the warmth of Fairy Tail to holding her hand on Tenrou Island, it was Gray who saved her life in so many ways.

It was also Gray who never made their relationship clear to her. It was Gray who always called her romantic gestures "weird" and never truly returned her affection. And it was Gray who acted like a brat when Lyon showed her the attention she deserved, treating her like a toy he didn't want to share. She was not blind to this, but instead, held out hope that one day he would acknowledge her as his true love.

He HAD to!

He was the very sun in her sky; the undying source of her strength. Didn't he understand that? Hadn't she shown him time after time? How could he be so oblivious? And even now, at the forefront of Juvia's mind was one burning question:

Why couldn't he love her?

Despair claimed her mind once again as the rolling tide pooled around her ankles, soaking the hem of her white dress. Clouds began to shift and gather in tune with her increasing sorrow. Given the occasion, Juvia couldn't help but think of the impending rain as a bad omen. "Why can't he love me like Lyon-sama does?" she asked, looking to the gray sky. And then it hit her.

"_Lyon-sama_," she all but whispered, "_really loves... Juvia_."

The sudden realization was enough to allow the sun to peek out from behind the clouds. "Lyon-sama is just like Juvia!" The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. It was as if she was as oblivious to Lyon's affections as Gray was to hers! They were kindred spirits, each with a dark past. Lead to the light by...

"Gray-sama!"

Juvia turned to see Fairy Tail's ice-mage walking toward her in a sharp navy blue suit and crisp, white shirt unbuttoned just enough to partially reveal the guild mark on his chest.

"I knew I'd find you here," Gray began. "Everyone's been looking for you. But I know when something's troubling you, I need only to find the nearest body of water to find you."

"What makes you think Juvia is troubled?" she inquired.

"C'mon, Juvia! Do you really have to ask?"

She turned shyly from him, setting her gaze on the water once more. "Juvia just needed time alone to think. And what Juvia has come up with is this..." Turning back and looking Gray dead in the eyes, she said, "Lyon-sama loves Juvia. And Juvia will NOT treat Lyon-sama the way you treated her! Though Juvia's a strong mage, her heart is fragile. Lyon-sama understands that in a way you never could. Juvia DESERVES to be loved by such a man!"

Gray was taken aback by the ferocity of her statement. The conviction in her voice gave the raven-haired ice-mage goose bumps. And yet, there was a hint of sadness that was not obvious to someone who only knew the curvaceous bluenette casually.

"Do you love him?" Gray whispered almost tearfully.

"Gray-sama, what are you..."

"I asked you if YOU love HIM."

The sudden emotional inquiry caught Juvia off guard. Gray always had a way of making her freeze up, even with mere words. But the desperation in his voice was uncharacteristic.

"I know Lyon loves you. All of Fiore knows Lyon loves you! DO. YOU. LOVE. HIM?"

Gray's normally cool demeanor had completely melted away, revealing a man who's very life seemed to hinge on her answer.

Juvia steeled herself against any sympathy she might have for this man and raised her ring-adorned hand, halting it within inches of his face. "Isn't it obvious?" she snapped. "Oh, Juvia forgot... Gray-sama doesn't deal in the obvious!"

"Yes, Juvia, it's obvious," Gray spoke humbly, ignoring the insult. "It's obvious that you didn't know what you were getting into by getting married." As Juvia was about to speak, Gray raised his hand as if to say 'please let me finish.' "I saw doubt in your eyes from the moment you reached the altar and throughout the entire ceremony. You knew in your heart you where making a huge mistake. Why else would you be out here alone instead of enjoying your wedding reception?"

"Gray-sama, don't..." begged Juvia, who's steel reserve began to crack.

"All those things you said about me are true. And I know it's too late, but want you to know that I'm sorry. And that... I love y-"

"No! You don't get to say that!" Juvia sobbed. "You wait until Juvia's wedding day to confess your love? And AFTER the ceremony, no less? Bastard!"

The sun cowered behind the clouds, fearful of the water-mage's wrath. The sky began to weep heavily as Juvia continued to scream through her tears.

"Juvia had finally started to let go of her feelings for you! And here you stand, making Juvia question her heart all over again! How dare you! Juvia loved you, Gray-sama. More than any other woman could. Juvia dedicated years of her life to earn your love! But Juvia could only put up with your tsundere bullshit for so long! You were right about one thing though, it IS too late! Juvia is Lyon's bride, not yours. And there's not a damn thing you can do..."

Juvia's eyes widened as a soft, passionate kiss interrupted her emotionally charged rant. Using a swiftness usually reserved for disrobing, Gray cradled her face in his hands, pressing his lips against hers. Frozen in shock, Juvia felt her legs begin to liquefy. Her eyes began to close slowly as the sensation she had always longed for seized her entire body. Her hands acted independently as they placed themselves on Gray's chest. The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity as the rain continued to descend upon them.

"_The rain_..." she thought

"_It's still raining_."

Juvia's eyes shot open. The sound of thunder boomed as Gray felt the sharp sting of Juvia's palm where her lips previously were. He stood, hand over his mouth, shocked by the force of the slap.

"FUCK YOU, GRAY." she said with sorrowful rage.  
For once, her heart became in tune with her head as she turned her back to her former unrequited love.

As she started to walk away, the rain began to let up. Juvia paused to look at the sky, noting how sun once again had come out of hiding, wiping away any traces of gray.

* * *

**A/N: I, like so many of you, wish Mashima would quit jerking around and have Gray FINALLY confess to Juvia! I find her to be a very relatable & sympathetic character who, at her core, wants to be loved by her beloved. My objective in this piece was to vent all of her grievances. And though, as a fan, I'd like nothing more than to see Gray and Juvia together, I can't help but root for Lyon a little too! **

**Please review... Cause if you don't, how am I supposed to learn anything from this?**

**STAND. BOW. AYE SIR!**

~_**MML**_


End file.
